Conventional heat sinks for power semiconductors are attached to power semiconductors through an integrated assembly and, as indicated in FIG. 1, mainly consist of a heat sink 10 fabricated from an aluminum piece of material. The heat sink is formed into a U-shape and has two lateral walls 101 designed with a predetermined number of open slots 1011 that form a certain number of rapid cooling heat dissipation fins 1012, and has a mounting hole 102 suitably positioned in the bottom section thereof to provide for the insertion of a screw 20. The through-hole 3011 formed in the mounting tab 301, at the rear end of the power transistor 30, is utilized to assemble the heat sink 10 to the power semiconductor 30. The assembly personnel directly insert the screw 20 into the same hole 3011 and the mounting hole 102, and then install the supporting nut 21 to effectively achieve the tightening of the assembly. Following that assembly procedure, the high temperatures produced during the operation of the aforesaid power semiconductor 30 are directly transferred to the heat sink 10. The heat dissipation fins 1012 function to effectively dissipate heat which lowers the temperature of the power semiconductor 30. It cannot be denied that this method of assembly such a heat sink 10 to a power semiconductor 30, with regard to providing for the operation of the power semiconductor 30, actually is effective and has value. Furthermore, at present there are many commonplace methods of heat dissipation for power semiconductors, however, following the long-term utilization of such methods, manufacturers have found that, in actuality, the fabrication and utilization of the aforesaid heat sinks and methods are unsatisfactory to many people, and have shortcomings that await necessary improvement, specifically:
1. Since the assembly of the aforesaid power semiconductor 30 to the heat sink 10 requires a screw 20 and a nut 21 to achieve fastening, the installation of the aforesaid screw and nut, in addition to directly increasing material costs, each power semiconductor 30 and heat sink 10 assembly operation must also be accompanied by a fastening operation. The actual assembly of power semiconductor 30 to heat sink 10 is subject to the shortcomings of being troublesome, inconvenient, and inefficient as such is wasteful of time and effort. PA1 2. Due to the different lengths of the aforesaid heat sink, which must be utilized with different power semiconductors, the spacing between the cut slots 1011 in the two lateral walls 101 of the U-shaped heat sink 10 must be based on a dimension that is commensurate with the length of the heat sink 10. Thus, the length determination enables the determination of slot spacing and thereby the number of heat dissipation fins. Obviously, the tools utilized for forming slots 1011 in each heat sink 10 of different lengths are of necessity all dissimilar and cannot be commonly utilized, and must be individually fabricated. As such, with regard to utilization and fabrication of the tools, the scope of practical utilization is limited, and is relatively uneconomical, in that the numerous tools require storage space and management. PA1 3. The forming of the U-shaped heat sink 10 mainly consists of press rolling aluminum material into a flat plate of suitable thickness and suitable width, and then utilizing a punch press preset to a predesigned spacing of slots 1011, forming the slots and mounting hole 102. Then, another punch press is utilized to form and bend two lateral walls of heat dissipation fins 1012, and then finally, a cutting tool is used to form heat sinks of a set length. Therefore, in terms of the actual fabrication and the fabrication process, numerous tools must be prepared, the various tools requiring close matching. Therefore, the process has the shortcomings of being relatively uneconomical, being difficult, and being inconvenient. PA1 4. Since the aforesaid power semiconductor 30 and the heat sink 10 are assembled together, and involves fastening with a screw 20 and a nut 21, the mounting tab 301 at the rear end of the aforesaid power semiconductor must have a through-hole 3011 formed in the mounting surface. Although the placement of the aforesaid through-hole 3011 is not difficult, it is troublesome in that this increases the overall fabrication procedure.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing substantiations it must be acknowledged that the aforesaid conventional heat sink for power semiconductors obviously has a number of shortcomings in actual utilization and, furthermore, requires improvements in design.